Truth or Dare
by MegaKitty
Summary: A spinoff of Quest for Identity-The Fellowship plays Truth or Dare COMPLETE


Truth or Dare Disclaimer-I own only Mariell  
  
It had been three days since the Fellowship left Rivendell. Tensions were high amongst them and the hobbits that were so used to talking freely, felt it the worst. Finally with an eye for mischief, Pippin suggested that the play Stitches.  
"Yes!" Merry said with a mischievous grin. Sam blushed and Mariell shook her head.  
"What sort of game is that?" Gimli asked.  
"Well," Pippin said, "it's a bit hard to explain."  
"Basically, it's the hobbit version of Truth or Dare," Gandalf explained. "With a few differences."  
"I'll play," Frodo said.  
"So will I," Sam said doubtfully.  
"Why not?" Aragorn said.  
"I will play," Legolas said.  
"I will play as well," Gimli said, not wanting to be outdone by the elf. Gandalf and Boromir declined.  
"Mariell?" Merry asked. Mariell looked up from where she was cleaning her sword. She wasn't sure playing this game was a good idea, having played it with her brother and cousins before, but then decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to take these males who did not think she belonged with them down a peg or two.  
"I will play," she said setting down her sword.  
"All right we all have to sit in a circle around the fire," Pippin said. "Who will go first?"  
"You go first Pippin," Aragorn said, "since most of us don't know how to play."  
"All right," Pippin said. "Frodo truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever seen Mariell naked?" Mariell felt her face turn red. Pippin would pay for that later.  
"Yes," Frodo said. "When she was an infant I used to help Bilbo bathe her." Mariell shot him a grateful look for trying to preserve her dignity. It was Frodo's turn.  
"Merry," Frodo said. "Truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to talk like Gandalf."  
"How is that related to Mariell being naked?" Pippin asked. Mariell shot him an annoyed look.  
"All questions have to connect to the one before it," Sam explained.  
"Gandalf brought Mariell to the shire when she was a baby, and that's why I got to help bathe her."  
"It's fair," Merry said. Then he cleared his throat, stood up and picked up a stick.  
"Fool of a Took!" he said in a deep voice. Everyone laughed and applauded. Merry sat down and turned to Sam.  
"Sam truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Do an impression of an elf." Sam blushed as he stood up and walked swiftly around the fire.  
"Mariell," he said. "Truth or dare." Considering it was Sam who was asking Mariell was not afraid.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to flash Legolas," he said simply. Mariell's mouth dropped open. The other hobbits were rolling on the ground with laughter. Gimli was chuckling and Aragorn was attempting not to smile.  
"Samwise Gamgee you are a toad!" Mariell spat. "You're worse than Pippin."  
"Your fault for sitting by him," Frodo said. "Now get on with it or you know what the punishment is." Not wanting a bucket of water dumped over her head Mariell stood up, squared her shoulders, walked over to Legolas and lifted her tunic. The elves eyes widened as he took in the sight of her breasts. She was well aware that Aragorn could see as well but he was trying to avert his eyes. With a huff she lowered her tunic and marched back to her place.  
"Gimli," she said, trying to push down the fury she felt toward Sam. "Truth or Dare."  
"A dwarf is not afraid to take a dare."  
"I dare you to compliment Legolas." She said with a grin.  
"WHAT!" Gimli roared.  
"You heard me," Mariell said simply.  
"He'll never be able to do it," Legolas said. Gimli stuttered a bit and then finally grumbled....  
"His hair is like the sun. Elf, truth or dare."  
"Truth," Legolas said.  
"What did the lass's breasts look like?" Mariell's face was on fire. Legolas was looking a bit nervous.  
"Um...they were very nice. Aragorn truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Wait a minute," Merry said. "Legolas did not give a good enough answer."  
"I agree," Gimli said.  
"I think Legolas's answer was more than adequate," Mariell said crossing her arms over her chest. Why had she agreed to play this game? She knew that these men would only humiliate her.  
"I agree with Mariell," Frodo said quickly, coming to his sister's defense.  
"Me too," Sam said feeling guilty about daring Mariell to flash Legolas in the first place.  
"I do too," Aragorn said. He could tell Mariell was getting embarrassed and he didn't want to cause her further humiliation. Though he had to agree that "very nice" didn't do Mariell justice.  
"There it's four to two, majority rules," Mariell said. "Legolas, Aragorn said truth." She braced herself for further humiliation, knowing that Legolas would have to link his question to Gimli's.  
"Um...yes." Legolas said. "Aragorn, how many pairs of breasts have you ever seen?" Aragorn shifted a bit uncomfortably. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.  
"Three," he answered finally. "Pippin truth or dare?" Mariell didn't listen as Pippin answered. Aragorn had only seen three pairs of breasts in his life. That meant before her little show he had only been with two women. She would have thought him much more experienced than that.  
"Now we reverse it," Pippin said. "Aragorn truth or dare."  
"Dare," Aragorn said.  
"I dare you to kiss Mariell." Mariell's heart jumped into her throat. Aragorn met her eyes across the fire. He stood up and walked over to her. Mariell's heart was beating so hard she was sure that all of them could hear it. She let out a breath as Aragorn very chastely kissed her on the top of her head.  
"Wait..." Pippin started to object.  
"You didn't say where to kiss her," Aragorn said. Pippin grumbled but had to agree. Mariell looked up at Aragorn and flashed him a grateful smile, at the same time feeling a little disappointment.  
"Legolas," Aragorn said after returning to his seat. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Kiss Gimli," the ranger said simply. The hobbits howled with laughter while Legolas shot the ranger a look that would have made an orc cringe. Mariell managed to suppress her smile as Legolas grabbed Gimli's hand and kissed it. Then the elf made a big show of spitting and wiping his mouth. The dwarf was no better grabbing a cloth and wiping his hand over and over again.  
"Gimli," Legolas growled, "truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Gimli grumbled.  
"How many dwarf women have you kissed?"  
"Seven. Mariell, truth or dare."  
"Truth," Mariell said considering what the line of questioning was.  
"Were you disappointed when Aragorn didn't kiss you on the lips?" Mariell felt her heart jump and her face flush. She looked up at Aragorn who was staring at her hard.  
"No," Mariell said quickly, "Sam, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Sam said. Bold hobbit, Mariell thought. She decided to get Sam back for making her flash Legolas.  
"Kiss Frodo on the lips."  
"Wha!" Sam squeaked. Merry and Pippin were howling, Gimli and Legolas were chuckling and Aragorn tried not to smile.  
"Get on with it," she said calmly. Frodo's face was flushed with embarrassment. Grumbling, Sam stood up walked over to Frodo and smacked him on the lips. Everyone burst out laughing as both hobbits made a big show of spitting.  
"That was foul!" Sam muttered.  
"It's all your fault," Frodo said. "If you hadn't made her flash Legolas..."  
"That's enough out of you two," Mariell said. "Sam I believe its your turn."  
"Merry," Sam said sending daggers her way, "truth or dare."  
"Dare," Merry said.  
"Moon Frodo."  
"Haven't I suffered enough?" Frodo asked. Everyone laughed as Merry walked over to Frodo and dropped his pants. Frodo shrieked.  
"Frodo, truth or dare?" Merry asked.  
"Truth," Frodo moaned. Merry grinned.  
"Who has the better bottom, me or Mariell?" Both Mariell and Frodo glared at Merry.  
"Mariell," Frodo said quickly. "Pip, truth or dare."  
"Dare!" Pippin said eagerly. Frodo shot Mariell a wicked grin.  
"Flash Mariell," Frodo said simply. Mariell barely had time to cover her eyes before Pippin presented himself in front of her and exposed himself. Mariell's stomach churned as she took an eyeful of the hobbit's member. If that wasn't bad enough he began to dance for her.  
"Augh!" Mariell shouted. "That's enough!"  
"I think that will do Master Took," Gimli grunted, for he too had a good glimpse of Pippin's "package". Pippin stopped and pulled his breeches back on.  
"Now, we pick people at random, and the questions don't have to be linked," Pippin said. "Mariell, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Mariell groaned. "And watch yourself Peregrin Took or orc and wraiths will seem tame compared to what I will do to you."  
"Who is the best looking hobbit in the shire?" he asked her. The hobbit must have taken her words to heart for he already knew what her answer would be.  
"Frodo," she said. Across the fire she saw her brother's face turn red. Served the hobbit right for daring Pippin to flash her.  
"Legolas," she said, "truth or dare."  
"Truth," the elf said. Mariell decided to be kind to the elf since he had not done anything mean to her during this game.  
"Have you ever been in love?" she asked him. The elf's eyes seemed to get a very far away look in them.  
"Yes," he said. "A long time ago." Mariell smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Frodo," Legolas said, "Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever been with a girl?"  
"Yes," Frodo said shocking everyone in the camp including her. She had no idea that her brother had any experience in that area.  
"Aragorn," Frodo said. "Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Do you think Mariell is prettier than the elves?" Mariell rolled her eyes at the question. She knew that Frodo thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world and that opinion had not changed even after spending time in Rivendell but Aragorn's view would not be so limited. Perhaps the hobbits would expect him to say yes, if only to be kind but Mariell was not so naïve.  
"I have seen many elves in my time and have yet to see one that could rival our fair companion." Mariell's head shot up and met Aragorn's eyes. He was staring at her so intently that she could not tear her gaze from his. Never in her life would she have expected the ranger to say such a thing. And from the look in his eyes she knew he was not lying or even fabricating. Mariell's head was spinning as the others continued to play. Aragorn asked Sam who the prettiest lass in the shire was. He answered Rosie Cotton as Mariell knew he would. Sam dared Merry to do a back-flip. He did with a little trouble on the landing. Merry asked Gimli what dwarf women looked like. Apparently, they did not look much different from dwarf men.  
"It's the beards," Aragorn explained. Gimli then dared Pippin to sing them a song. The song he sang was an old drinking song from the Green Dragon. Pippin asked Frodo who the lass he had been with was.  
"I could tell you that Pippin but I would just as soon throw myself into the fires of Mount Doom, because it would be a less painful death." A dark could crossed Pippin's face.  
"It was Pearl wasn't it?!"  
"Who's Pearl?" Legolas whispered.  
"Pippin's sister," Mariell said running a hand over her face. The youngest of four siblings Pippin was terribly overprotective of his three older sisters. The next while was spent with Aragorn and Merry restraining Pippin and Frodo hiding behind Sam and her.  
"It was a long time ago, Pip!" Frodo shouted. "Let it go."  
"You shouldn't ask the questions if you can't take the answers, Pip," Merry said.  
"All right, all right, I'll let him live." Pippin agreed. "But we'll be having words later, Frodo!" Everyone settled back down and the game resumed.  
"Mariell," Frodo said. "Truth or dare."  
"Dare," Mariell said.  
"Kiss Aragorn on the mouth for ten seconds." Mariell felt her heart drop into her stomach. With shaky knees she stood up and went to the ranger. Keeping her eyes closed, for if she looked into his eyes she'd lose her nerve, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. As she counted off the seconds in her head she allowed her lips to open a little so Aragorn's could explore her mouth a bit. Heat shot through her as the ranger's mouth devoured her own. For a moment she forgot where she was and that there were six other beings watching her. For a moment there was only Aragorn. When the ten seconds was up she reluctantly pulled away from him and turned to go back to her seat. For the rest of the game she was unable to look the ranger in the eye. The game died down after that and they all bedded down for the night. Mariell found herself unable to sleep her mind whirling around that kiss.  
"Mariell," his voice said near her ear.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Truth or dare?" She rolled over onto her back and lifted her chin.  
"Dare," she said as her mouth melted against his. 


End file.
